This invention relates generally to fluid jet cleaning systems, and more particularly to a fluid jet which may be adjusted to control the cleaning position and intensity of the device.
In prior fluid jet cleaning systems, the angle at which the fluid jet exits the nozzle body is fixed relative to the body. In these prior art designs, it is often difficult to regulate the cleaning intensity of the system without altering the fluid pressure, orifice size, number of orifices, etc. It is also difficult to precisely locate the fluid jet or jets, as desired relative to the working surface.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fluid jet cleaners. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.